


Clown princess oneshots

by Crazed_jesterz



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Joker (2019), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Lucy being sneaky but not really, Multiverse, Mystery man, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, harley trying to comfort him, joker is a protective dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazed_jesterz/pseuds/Crazed_jesterz
Summary: lots of one shotsRequestsSmutCute stuffIf I write smut the characters are older 18+ So if any cuter chapters are smut there you go
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel&Lucy Quinzel, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne/Lucy Quinzel, Lucy Quinzel&Pamela Isley, Lucy Quinzel/Conner Queen, Lucy Quinzel/Damian Wayne, Lucy Quinzel/Jon kent, Lucy Quinzel/Mari Grayson
Kudos: 8





	1. Long nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker being a dad

It was a long night  
Lucy had gone on a date right pretty boy laughs giggles pretty clothes 

Harley was happy for her seeing her daughter go out and having a good time letting her barrow some jewelry 

Joker..less then pleased he’d glared at the man when he pulled up ..he would kill him for even trying to date his daughter when he saw Lucy go out and kiss the boy and his hands wondered on her joker wanted to cut his lips and fingers off he didn’t like when people touched his things  
Harley rubbed jokers shoudler telling him it would be ok and to go relax she’d be ok he did he burried himself in his work for hours but the thought wouldn’t leave he was angry his daughter going on a date with a guy she supposedly liked he didn’t like any of it but he wouldn’t waste his time with such romance he already had Harley his daughter had her own life why should he care..

Lucy got home first thing she was up to her room she figured her parents just went to bed or on a heist being she didn’t see any cars so they had to have gone with the henchmen out to cause trouble she had the house to herself good for her tipsy and all 

Her lips connected with the mans as they got into bed clothes went flying a lot of licking and sucking moans slipping past her lips as she watched over time it got hotter and hotter she was gripping his arms and breathing louder he grunted in her ear and over her they went for what felt like hours before she fell asleep with him ontop 

They got home late Harley kissed joker telling him to hurry to celebrate as he got upstairs pulling his tie he smelled it something warm sweat or something he wondered and saw Lucy’s door there was a shoe in front of it he squinted opening her door quietly his eyes traced the room then landed to the bed the blankets were covering them but the clothes on the floor made it obvious they were both asleep jokers anger boiled like he’d set the room on fire and hoped everything would burn he wanted to grab the man drag him into the pits of hell and tourcher him none stop he gripped the door Handel but Lucy shifted letting out a soft sigh and holding the man closer that would have sent joker over edge but seeing his daughter so relaxed..he hoped to god this man never broke her heart or that would be the end of him he just sighed and shut the door quietly going to the bed room Harley smiled and held her arms over to him he came over and let out a quiet growl laying her back and holding her she kissed his head “it’s ok..” she smiled agusint his head he just closed his eyes as she brushed his hair “whatever..” he muttered he’d let it pass ..for now


	2. Meeting the step parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets her step mom hoping not to mess up

Lucy looked up at Pamela she had met her a few times back then getting glimpses of her when she picked Harley up or when Harley showed her pictures of her she’d never been up close maybe back as a baby but now at 11 this was her first time seeing her close up it made her a little nervous is she would mess up this was her step mother after all and she didn’t want to be seen as a bad kid Harley always told her she was never bad but the most loving kid she could ever have 

Lucy being lost in her thoughts Harley smiled at Pam as they approached Lucy tripped missing a step and started falling and froze not at all expecting that. She felt arms catch her she slowly opened her eyes and saw that her face was against Pam’s stomach and she was holding onto her Pamela had her arms around her and Harley held her shoulders both the women had been so surprised by the sudden trip they both instinctively went to cat her Harley giggled and leaned her up and Pamela held Lucy’s hands   
“Are you ok hun”. Pamela smiles down at the girl. Lucy felt a blush come up in her face a bit embarrassed “I..I Yes I’m sorry if I messed anything up “. She giggled nervously Pamela put her hand on Lucy’s cheek reassuring her “it’s ok it happens”. Harley Rubbed Lucy’s shoulders gently “I do it all the time sweetie “ Lucy looked up at her mother. “Really”. Harley nodded. “Almost every time I see your other mom”. Pamela blushed at it and put her arm around Harley “come here you”. Harley smiled still keeping one hand on Lucy’s shoulder and Pam has her other on Lucy’s other shoulder as Harley and Pam had a quick passionate kiss then They both leaned down and kissed Lucy’s head and Lucy started laughing and hugged them both tightly knowing she finally got what’s he wanted after this long war   
.  
.  
.  
.  
A happy family


End file.
